


Best Mate

by shocked_into_shame



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet that explores a sleepover between Johnny and Andy at age 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is NOT my usual pairing and I don't know if anyone has ever written a fic about these two together before. But this idea has been just pushing at my mind so I decided why the hell not?  
> Things you need to know:  
> 1\. this is kind of an experiment with POV and tense, as I'm changing my usual third-person limited, present tense to a first-person past tense narration. Nice.  
> 2\. Johnny and Andy are 16  
> 3\. Angie doesn't exist  
> 4\. I don't know when Andy went blonde but just... work with me here  
> okay that's it please enjoy it's gonna be really short

Andy and I sat crossed-legged on my bedroom floor, instruments and amps turned down far lower than the volume we usually played at. As it was half past one in the morning and my father had to work the next day, Andy and I didn't care to wake up the entire household with our playing. But even if Andy's bass was almost too-low to be heard and I was playing a tad bit quieter than I wanted to be, I was still enjoying myself.  
Perhaps we weren't playing quite low enough, however, as before long there was a tap on my door.  
“John Martin Maher, it is 1:30 in the morning. Turn off your instruments and go to bed.”  
I shook my head, slightly embarrassed, but I was relieved when Andy just grinned and turned off his bass. “It's a'ight, Johnny. Was getting kind of tired anyway.” Andy's voice was deep and gentle, soothing, so I was easily comforted by his words.  
We were both already dressed to sleep, so after putting away our guitars and turning off the light, we climbed into my bed together, as was routine when Andy slept over. This sort of occurrence was becoming more usual; Andy had started staying over my house at least 3 times a week, partially because he had nothing else to do but also because there was something comforting about being together. We didn't talk about it, but we were both very aware that we slept a little better when we were by each others' sides. Or I was aware, at least.  
Andy lay on his back, fingers carding through his newly-blonde hair. He had cut his hair short and put peroxide in it on a whim, but it looked surprisingly good on him. I was still getting used to the idea that he was blonde, but I had to admit that it wasn't an off-putting look.  
“Do you ever feel like something's missing?” I asked, staring up at the ceiling. The question had come out of nowhere, but Andy acted as though we had already been on the subject, answering with ease.  
“I dunno. I mean, we're still young, right? Plenty of time and all that shit.”  
“Yeah, I know,” I said with a sigh. “But do you ever worry that you won't ever do anything worth something? That you won't mean anything to anyone?”  
Andy rolled on his side to face me, looking at me with a grin on his face. “Johnny, with your talent, you're gonna mean something. Trust me. One day, you'll see... We'll be in a band together.”  
“You really think so?”  
“I know so. You'll be a song-writing genius and I'll play the grooviest bass you ever heard and we'll be world-famous. We'll change music. People will be basing stuff off us for years.”  
The thought made me more than a little giddy, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It hurt my cheeks with its intensity. Andy knew just what to say to make me feel better, somehow. I could never have asked for a better best friend. At that moment I promised myself that I'd never let anything get in the way of our friendship. Nothing could be more important than that.  
The next question tumbled out of my mouth without a thought. I didn't know why I was asking. Perhaps it was out of some kind of weird, teenage curiosity, or maybe, deep-down, I wanted to explore another aspect of Andy and I's relationship. Whatever it was, though, I was asking, “Have you ever kissed a girl?” without a second thought.  
Andy scoffed and nodded. “Once. It was only a little thing, and it kind of sucked. How about you?”  
“Never. Kind of worried about it. What if I'm shit at it?”  
“I mean, it isn't that hard.”  
“Says you, who's actually done it before,” I said, rolling to match Andy's position on the bed. There was a somewhat unreadable expression on Andy's face, a devilish glint in his green eyes.  
“Do you wanna kiss, Johnny?” he asked me, unabashedly. I felt my cheeks burn. God, I was the older one here. I was supposed to be the one with more experience, but it seemed like Andy had the upper hand in this department. So, for whatever reason, I found myself nodding. I found myself agreeing to the proposition of kissing Andy even though the thought had never crossed my mind before that moment.  
Andy brought one of his hands up to cup my face delicately and moved forward so his lips were hovering over mine, close enough for us to feel each others' breath but not quite touching. In a moment of courage, I surged forward, capturing his lips in mine, and it was like my entire body was on fire. I was kissing my very best mate, my kind, funny, talented friend who I had never thought of in this way before. But now I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach, an electric connection between us as we scrambled to get closer to each other, lips and tongues moving together in a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss. Maybe it was the small whimper I let out that reminded Andy of who exactly he was kissing, as he pulled away not-long after and put some distance between us.  
“There,” he quipped, a low rumble of laughter in his throat. “Now you don't have to worry about it.” Before long he was fast asleep, eyes closed peacefully and breathing even. As I lay wide awake, attempting to will the most intense arousal I'd ever felt away, I wondered if perhaps I had merely created something new for me to worry about.


End file.
